


Refrain

by Kamesan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ballad AU, I don't know what I'm doing, Killer Fairies, M/M, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamesan/pseuds/Kamesan
Summary: She whirled to face the new threat, ready to tear whatever or whoever it was to shreds for daring to get this close.A lean older woman stood before her, hands loosely clasped, expression calm but with lips on the verge of a mocking twist and eyes like smoldering coals before they set a forest alight. A cloying scent of withering flowers and decay emanated from the woman's form, a ghost of the stench that had filled the air not a few moments before."Hello Faerie," said the woman, voice even and colder that steel. "Let's make a deal."





	Refrain

**Prologue**

Her surroundings shuddered as she was pulled away, her intangible, undefined reality blurring as it was replaced by another, one that felt harshly of flesh and bone and smelled of burning herbs and wood rot. Her newly formed skin tingled with both a flush of corporal feeling, like a thousand points of electricity playing out across the solidifying surface, and a low thrum of dread that prickled into her core; a warning, creeping up her spine and whispering just out of sight. Her fingers dug into the moldering leaves upon which she sat, sending the tiny bugs living there skittering out and away to safety, their innumerable feet stirring up a quiet rustling that should have been lost among the regular cacophony of the forest. But the woods around her were deathly silent, as though the animals within were terrified to make even the slightest sound in fear of... Something. Something old, like an ancient oak, crumbling and festering with disease and rot, spindly fingers reaching for velvety fur or soft feathers, yawning mouth spewing a sickeningly sweet miasma to cover the putrid smell of decay, eyes golden and glowing and hungry, searching the safest shadows for tender morsels and fragile souls.

The intense, oppressive presence pressed against her, forcing the air from her lungs and crushing her shaking body down towards the yielding earth. It was like death was perched just behind her, drawing near, preparing to rip her existence to shreds and release what little soul-like essence she held within onto the wind to scatter like dust. It felt like starving, like a brand of iron hovering a fraction of an inch from her poorly formed flesh, waiting to make contact and unravel her to nothing. She pressed her hands into the dirt, straining against the pressure looming over her, trying not to let it into her mind to consume whatever it found there. She had never bothered to appreciate breathing before, but now that she couldn't she longed for those free, untethered breaths. If she made out of here she would never take breathing for granted again, or the sun on her face, the breeze in her hair, lips against hers. If only she could make it out, if only-

The sound of very real footsteps shuffling among the fallen leaves echoed behind her, wrenching her from her frozen state and instantly dispelling the overbearing atmosphere.

She whirled to face the new threat, ready to tear whatever or whoever it was to shreds for daring to get this close.

A lean older woman stood before her, hands loosely clasped, expression calm but with lips on the verge of a mocking twist and eyes like smoldering coals before they set a forest alight. A cloying scent of withering flowers and decay emanated from the woman's form, a ghost of the stench that had filled the air not a few moments before.

"Hello Faerie," said the woman, voice even and colder that steel. "Let's make a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague idea of where this story is going but don't quote me on that later...


End file.
